<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out of the Ashes by speedyvibraniumdevil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992089">Out of the Ashes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedyvibraniumdevil/pseuds/speedyvibraniumdevil'>speedyvibraniumdevil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prince Zuko [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AtLA - Fandom, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Prince Zuko - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Childhood Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Azula and Ty Lee as well as other characters, Mutual Pining, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, normal atla violence like bending and stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedyvibraniumdevil/pseuds/speedyvibraniumdevil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Long before Firelord Ozai ruled the fire nation, before your father died, and the Avatar returned, and fire prince was banished, you and Prince Zuko were once considered best friends. And now, three years after his banishment, you’re reunited...just before the Day of Black Sun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prince Zuko/Firebender!Reader, Prince Zuko/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prince Zuko [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Long before Fire Lord Ozai ruled the fire nation, before your father died, and the Avatar returned, and fire prince was banished, you and Prince Zuko were once considered best friends.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your family were nobles back then, and from birth to when you were a young teenager, that life was all you knew. Your father was a powerful firebender, a soldier who fought in the war alongside Iroh, The Dragon of the West, and his brother Ozai. And your mother was good friends with Ursa, Ozai’s wife, and Zuko and Azula’s mother. In turn, you became a product of your upbringing, and were friends with a lot of the royals and nobles: Zuko, Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You also happened to inherit your father’s natural firebending skill, which also meant you spent a lot of your time in training rooms. And you were good, very good. Of course, Azula was the best at it, she was a prodigy after all, and neither you nor Zuko ever really stood a chance. She was both Ozai and Azulon’s favorite, a devil for as long as you could remember. And while she was able to manipulate Mai and Ty Li towards her, it pushed you away, towards Zuko.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That was how your friendship inevitably began.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was his mother’s son, hot-headed, but with a lot of heart. A little too much for the future Fire Lord’s son, and the future would prove that so. But long before that, it was what drew you to him, to each other. You were both a lot nicer than the other girls who often bullied the both of you, and it made your bond stronger.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You trained a lot together, and since Zuko struggled to keep up with Azula in that regard, you tried your best to help him. It was met with a lot of resistance, seeing as he felt the need to do everything himself, to be perfect all on his own, and you, at the time, took it personally. But he eventually warmed up to you and the idea, and you never really gave up on him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In fact, it was his mother, Ursa, who had urged you both to stick together. She offered you the advice of patience, and she told him to open his heart.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And maybe it was because of her and that advice and the accumulation of everything that your relationship grew stronger than that. It went from sparring and joking with each other, to soft touches and crying to him about how worried you were about your father. It became this unspoken thing. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>However things got harder as the years passed by and tragedies struck left and right. Iroh’s son died in battle, costing him the win of Ba Sing Se. Fire Lord Azulon died out of the blue, and instead of Iroh taking his place, it was Ozai who took the throne. In the wake of it all, Zuko’s mother, Ursa, disappeared, making him and his sister motherless. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your own mother tried to bring solace to Zuko’s grief, but now that her only friend was gone, she was no longer invited to the palace or royal functions. The only reason you got to stay was for your firebending and wisdom. And you’d come to learn later, that it was due to the fact that they were hoping to recruit you for something else.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And then, as if things couldn’t get any worse, the Agni Kai happened. Zuko spoke out of turn amidst a war council, and in return his punishment was to fight in a duel. You remembered how much Zuko practiced beforehand, you remembered how ready he felt, how confident. He thought he had a chance against whoever his father chose to fight against him. Even you thought so too, but when it was revealed that it was his own father, his own flesh and blood on the other side of the room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And how could that day? How could you forget Zuko, begging on his knees? The shock in his eyes? How could you forget the horror, the sickness in your stomach, the tears streaming down your face as you sat down next to a grinning Azula, and Fire Lord Ozai burned the side of Zuko’s face with his own hand as Zuko’s scream echoed through the room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The last thing you remember was running out of that room, and the sound of Azula’s voice saying, “Weak.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sadly, that was the last time you ever saw Prince Zuko. Not because you didn’t want to, not because you didn’t run to the doctors to see if he was okay, but because they wouldn’t let you. Guards stopped you and it took everything not to burn them to ash. But, of course, it was Azula that delivered the tragic piece of news to you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sorry, Y/N, but you can’t see him. My brother’s been banished, indefinitely,” she smirked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You gasped, and tears sprung to your eyes, but you didn’t let them fall, not in front of her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He’s been sent to retrieve the Avatar. Until then, I’m afraid you’re gonna have to find a new boyfriend.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Just like that, she stalked off, leaving you to your pain and grief. Having just seen your best friend in so much pain, and then losing him in the same day was like a knife in the gut. You could only imagine what he felt, the anger that raged within him. Except, this time, you weren’t there to be by his side.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As if things couldn’t get any worse, your own tragedy struck you about a week later, when you and your mother received news that your father was killed in battle by the earth kingdom. You had never seen your mother so sad, and you had never felt so hollow. Even though your father was away a lot of the time, you were his girl, and he was the first person to teach you how to firebend, the first man in your life to show you love, and now he was gone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With Ursa gone and your father dead, your family was displaced amongst the royals and nobles. You were slowly losing your value and falling further down the hierarchy of society. In the eyes of the new Fire Lord, your pain and grief were seen as weak, especially for a firebender like you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As a last ditch effort to get something out of you, Azula offered you a place amongst her group of friends. She preached about fighting beside her when she had an army of her own, and how you’d make great friends now that Zuko was gone. She said you’d have power, and would grow out of your weakness, unlike her brother. But you knew better than to accept, you knew her as much as anybody to know that you’d just be a pawn to Azula and the fire nation. And watching Zuko get banished for something so significant and having your father die only for nobody to care, it opened your eyes to a lot of things, and one of them, was that you didn’t belong in the fire nation army.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Of course, she didn’t take your declination very well, especially not one so angry as yours (“I will never fight for you.”), in fact, she barred you from the palace entirely. You weren’t worthy in her eyes any longer, and she threatened your life and your mother’s if you ever stepped out of line. Although you knew she liked threats like a kid loves candy, you were sure to be careful of her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And it was from then on, that your noblehood became nonexistent. You were given payment after your father’s death, but it wouldn’t sustain you forever. Everything that you knew was stripped away, and you and your mother had to figure out a way to live life differently.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Not one day passes by where you don’t think of Zuko, or wonder where he might be on his journey to find the Avatar. You miss him every day, especially when you practice your firebending. You didn’t know if he thought of you, or you’d ever see him again. But even if he did come back, you were a nobody now, and he’d be back to being a Prince. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>All you could hope was that he didn’t lose himself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>3 years later…</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Zuko looked out onto the horizon, where the night sky and the sea started to blend together, except where the full moon’s light rippled against the water. Clouds began to loom overhead, causing a cold breeze. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was dressed in fire nation clothing, the first time since being on the run with his uncle. His hair, which had grown out significantly since he cut it, cascaded over his eyes. Still, you could see his scar peeking through the jet black strands.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was on his way back home for the first time in three years and his insides were in knots. He truly didn’t think he’d ever get here until Azula offered him a way back. But all he could think about was how he betrayed his uncle, and whether or not his father would give him his honor back even though he didn’t capture the Avatar. Azula was adamant that it didn’t matter, but still, he couldn’t help but worry.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aren’t you cold?” Mai asked as she came up behind him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ve got a lot on my mind,” he said, “It’s been so long. Over three years since I was home. I wonder what’s changed. I wonder how I’ve changed.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mai feigned a dramatic yawn. “I just asked if you were cold. I didn’t ask for your whole life story.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He rolled his eyes, grateful that she couldn’t see. She sidled up next to him, and wrapped her arms around him. But Zuko pulled away and pushed her away lightly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mai, please don’t.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mai had a crush on him for as long as he could remember, it was something that Azula and Ty Lee had tried pushing onto him for years. And maybe he may have felt the same way at a certain point, but it all went away. There was someone else his heart had belonged to when it came to that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mai sighed, “It’s her isn’t it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Zuko gave her a weird look. “What are you talking about?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t play dumb with me, Zuko. It’s Y/N. After all these years, you’re still not over her. You’ll always choose her over anyone else.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Zuko’s cheeks turned red at having been called out. He was grateful for the night.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I didn’t say anything,” he argued steadily.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You don’t have to.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He sighed heavily and looked down at the dark water below. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’d be lying if he said he didn’t think about you at all throughout these three years. In fact, he thought a little too much about you for an exiled prince who was obsessed with capturing the Avatar. You were the person he was the closest to before all of this, the only person he trusted, and the only person he came to love. If he had the means to do so, he would’ve kept tabs on you, but he had no power at the time, so he was forced to leave you behind. But of course, the memories clung to him against his own will.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At the mention of you, he allowed himself to wonder where you were, if you were okay. He couldn’t help but ponder on whether or not you were the same girl that he grew up with and remembered, or if life changed you just as it changed him.  He tried picturing what you looked like, and wondered if you looked the same or if your hair was different. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was surprised he hadn’t seen more of you already. He would’ve thought that you had joined Azula and her minions, but there was a part of him that was proud that you didn’t. It wasn’t like you to be manipulated by his sister, he liked that about you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What happened to her after I left?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m surprised you didn’t hear.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That worried him. “What happened?” he implored.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Her father died in battle, out of nowhere, about a week after you were exiled.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Zuko’s eyes widened, and he went from feeling deep sadness for you, to anger, the emotion he knows best. The thought of you in grief over your father, who you loved dearly made his heart constrict.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mai continued to tell him everything. How you cried at the Agni Kai, how you ran to look for him afterwards, and were devastated when you heard he was banished. She told him how everyone started to see you as weak for your grief. And how you angrily rejected Azula’s proposal, and now she was determined to make you a nobody to spite you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>By the end of it, Zuko was gripping the edge of the ship aggressively. If he was a metalbender, it would surely collapse beneath his hands.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Where is she?” he growled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Zuko,” Mai sighed, “She’s gone. She’s not one of us anymore. Besides, Azula would kill you if you tried anything.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t care,” he blurted out angrily, and then calmed himself down. “I just need to know where she is. That’s it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Even if it was to calm his conscience, he needed to know.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That doesn’t sound too convincing, but…..fine.” she lowered her voice in case anyone was listening. “The last thing Ty Lee told me was that her and her mother run a shop in Scarlet Square. They sell swords, armor, stuff of the like.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Zuko nodded and put a hand on Mai’s shoulder. “Thank you, Mai. Don’t tell Azula about his, alright?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She sighed, “You’re lucky I was in love with you most of my life.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He chuckled lowly and went past Mai to go to his quarters.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Days later...</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You locked up shop for what felt like the millionth time. You could hear the laughter and bustling from the bars and few shops that were still open for those who liked the night life. However, for you, when it got to too many hours past sundown, you liked to go home and rest. You were tired and hungry and you longed to see what your mother cooked up tonight.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With a tug of the door to make sure it was secure, you left the edge of the square and headed on home. Being that you were a woman, walking alone at night, you were always on high alert, but you didn’t worry much. Your fire was always on call at the tip of your fingers, on the next breath. You weren’t noble anymore, but you still trained with the best, so you’d be fine. The people who frequented your shop knew not to mess with you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>All along the cobblestone path, you couldn’t help but feel like you were being watched. You knew people lurked in the shadows at night, but this felt different, more real. You could sense something wrong in your gut, but you just weren’t sure what it was.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At the corner of your eye, you caught sight of a shadow, and instantly whirled around, raising a ball of fire in your hand to light any darkness that the lanterns could not. To your dismay, there was nothing, but even when you put the fire out, you still felt it. Like someone was following you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You entered the residential area, where it was mostly silent now that everyone was either out or asleep. And just as you saw your home up ahead, you stopped, and perked up your ear. You couldn’t hear footsteps, but you could sense someone behind you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Zuko was all dressed in black with a  mask over the lower half of his face to keep him better hidden in the shadows as he watched you exit your own little store. He wasn’t  a fugitive anymore, he didn’t need to be dressed this way, but he still rather not get recognized, especially not by you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This was the third time he had snuck around to see you, “to keep an eye on you” and “to see if you were okay”, when in reality he was building up the courage and debating on whether or not to speak to you. And every time he saw your face illuminated beneath the lanterns, his heart stopped a little.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was you, undeniably so, except your face was much sharper, your hair was much longer, and you were a little bit taller. Still, those eyes, fire nation eyes that were your own. He could picture them clearly even from afar. Eyes like honey, eyes that were fire, but not destructive like Azula’s or his, they were like warmth from a cozy fireplace.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It took him a minute to shake himself out of his thoughts and continue up the path you were going. He was nimble and soft on his feet as they travelled along the darkness. But your shoulders began to tense and your eyes wandered around, looking for something. You could tell something was off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He lingered too closely to a lantern, casting a shadow close to you. That was when you whirled around, fireball in hand as a means to light the way, but also threaten anyone who might get too close.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You put out the fire and continued on your path. For a minute Zuko thought he had you fooled, but he should’ve known better. You were probably used to handling yourself if you were out here at night by yourself. So, when you stopped in the middle of the street suddenly, he knew something was going to happen a split second before it did.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know you’re there,” you said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When nobody answered, Zuko saw you take a deep breath, before twisting your body and sending a fan of fire in his direction. He flipped and split the fire with his hands like it was nothing. At the sight of him, you sneered and kicked your leg up, throwing fire from your foot. All Zuko did was dodge, or disperse. He didn’t want to attack you, that wasn’t his intention.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But if he didn’t say anything, this would just end in a fight he didn’t want. As much as he liked the familiarity of fighting with you, he didn’t want to draw unwanted attention, and he didn’t want you to think him an enemy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Just as you waved your hands to prepare for another move, he held out his own hand to stop you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y/N, stop!” he blurted out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your eyes widened at the sound of your name, it stopped you dead in your tracks. Zuko faced you, and without hesitating any longer, he lowered his mask to reveal his face. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The biggest gasp came out of your mouth at the sight of him, and a million thoughts raced through his head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was scared shitless. In those seconds before you said or didn’t anything, he had no idea how you were going to react. Maybe it was the part of him that still felt like he was bad and unloveable after everything, but he understood if you wanted nothing to do with him after all of this time. Even if it broke his heart, even if-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The thoughts never finished, because before he knew it, you were going up to him and throwing your arms around his shoulders, and squeezing him tightly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Zuko,” you breathed into his shoulder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was so caught off guard, that at first he didn’t return the hug, but then he just realized who was in his arms after all this time, and wrapped himself around you and held you. Clearly, this was the opposite of what he thought would happen, and he had never been so happy to be wrong.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You sniffled as you cried. “I can’t believe it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You pulled back and looked at him with eyes red rimmed with tears. The sight of you made him want to cry, but he couldn’t bear it, so he held it in. No one, other than his uncle, had looked at him with so much love in years.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The punch you gave him in the arm reminded him that you were also capable of being angry.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ow! What was that for?” he whispered sharply, holding his arm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s for sneaking up on me like that, you asshole. You scared me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sorry! I didn’t want…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“For me to know who you were?” you crossed your arms and raised an eyebrow at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. You always saw through him, even now. “Maybe.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You shook your head. “When I heard you came back, I was wondering if you’d come and find me. What took you so long?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I didn’t know where you were.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You frowned sadly, “Of course you didn’t. Why would anyone tell you?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You shook your head. “What are you doing here dressed like that? You’re not a fugitive anymore, remember?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know. I-uh….I came to see you. I didn’t want anyone to know,” he admitted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How did you-?” there was a sound from down the street, and you urged him along, towards your house. “Come on. We should go talk somewhere more private.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You grabbed Zuko’s hand and pulled him towards your house up ahead. When you pulled out your keys and opened the door, you suddenly stopped, remembering that your mother would be awake.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My mom’s home,” you whispered. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Zuko tensed. “I…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She’ll want to see you,” you nodded, pleading to him with your eyes underneath the lantern that lit the doorway.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He looked scared, worried. He hadn’t seen your mother in a long time either, but you knew she missed him just as much as you did. If he was scared that she’d think poorly of him, he was wrong.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With a sigh, he nodded. “Okay.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Immediately as you walked in, your mother’s voice could be heard from the kitchen.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y/N? Is that you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You raised a hand in a calming gesture for Zuko to wait by the door. You knew your mother was nothing to worry about. You poked your head into the kitchen where you found her sipping tea at the table, and smiled at her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, mom.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hi, darling.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You walked over to her and she hugged you around the waist. Her hair, that looked so much like yours, emanated a smell of cinnamon. It was like home.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As you prepared yourself to give her the news of who was in her house, you put your hands on her shoulders and looked at her seriously. Her amber eyes widened in motherly worry, her pink lips inverted into a frown.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What is it? Did something go wrong at the shop?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, no,” you shook your head, “Actually….we have a guest.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She continued to look confused, until you stepped to the side and looked onward towards the backdoor where Zuko was hidden.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You can come out now. You don’t need to be afraid.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was a sound of the floorboards creaking beneath somebody’s weight, and out of the darkness came a dark figure. The light from the kitchen illuminated his features as he came closer. Zuko, with his long, black hair hanging over his eyes, and that red scar on the side of his face. He looked less than princely like this, especially in his black getup.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your mother bolted up from her seat with a sound of surprise, nearly knocking over her tea in the process. She looked just as you did when you had first seen him, on the verge of tears, completely speechless.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My dear boy,” she uttered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She was already rounding the table, making her way towards him when he greeted her by name, “Amuza-” With a cry, she took him in her arms. You saw him tense under her at first, like he wasn’t used to affection as he once was, but then he hugged her back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She pulled back and smiled fondly at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m so happy to see you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He smiled softly, “I’m happy to see you too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Zuko’s only here for a moment. Nobody knows he’s here and I’m sure he wants it to stay that way,” you said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your mother nodded, “Of course, of course.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Zuko shot you a grateful look.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It didn’t matter how late it was, your mother insisted on giving the prince food and tea at the table, while you tried to carry on a conversation with him on where he had been. Your mother took it upon herself to tell him everything that happened since he was exiled, although you had a feeling he already knew. You even reminisced on old, bittersweet memories, when things were better.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The whole time, you kept eyeing Zuko, wanting to talk to him without your mother around. Surely, that had been what he wanted. You had a feeling he didn’t expect to have tea with the two of you. You had a feeling he didn’t intend on making himself known at all. But he did, and now you were itching for answers. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When there was a lull in the conversation, you turned to your mom and said, “Zuko and I need to talk in private, on the roof. Okay? You should get some rest, mom.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She didn’t protest, although she was sad to say goodbye to the fire prince. She told you she would try to stay up, but you could tell by the tiredness in her eyes that the second her head hit the pillow she’d be dead asleep.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You took Zuko two floors up, to the roof, which was the best place to spend some time alone. The two of you sat on the bench that you placed there for when you wanted to gaze out at the city, or the stars. The moonlight cast a silver light on both of your faces, and the breeze swept up Zuko’s hair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How does it feel to be back home after all these years?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He shook his head and looked down at his feet. “It’s strange. I thought I’d be happy after my father forgave me. I’m back in the palace, I went on a beach day with Azula and her friends, I went to a party, and still, it just doesn’t feel right.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What do you mean?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uncle Iroh is in prison, you’re here, it doesn’t feel right, and I feel like….I’ve changed. And maybe I’ve changed too much.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So have I. And maybe that’s a good thing, Zuko.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He snapped his head and looked at you again. “What do you mean?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I mean, none of that bullshit was ever you. It was never us. It only took tragedy for me to realize that, and I saw it when I witnessed your own father burn you in front of an audience,” you ranted, before letting your gaze fall over his scar.  “All I’m saying, there’s a reason I haven’t gone back.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He made a displeased rumbling noise.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What?” you asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You might be right, but that doesn’t make things easier for me,” he grumbled. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why did you come look for me?” you asked after a long moment of silence.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I just...I had to see you, Y/N. I needed to know that you were okay. You’re the only other person in this entire nation who’s ever truly cared about me. The only other person I care about.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You took his hand in yours and he looked up at you in surprise.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I still do,” you admitted. “I missed you. Unbearably.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I missed you too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Even when you were busy obsessing over the Avatar?” you teased.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He rolled his eyes, “Yes, even then.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How did you know where to find me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mai told me,” he admitted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were hit with a wave of jealousy that you hadn’t felt in years.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mai,” you clipped. “I’m surprised she told you, or that you believed her considering how close to Azula she is.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is that jealousy, I hear?” he smirked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You crossed your arms and scoffed in disbelief. “As if. I don’t get jealous.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We both know that’s a lie.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was right. For as long as you could remember, you and Mai were fighting over Zuko. Even when you both knew that Zuko had no feelings for her, Azula never stopped pushing them together, and you never failed to get enraged. If Mai was a firebender, you were sure there would’ve been near deadly fights.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sorry about your father,” he said lowly. “I wish I could’ve been there for you when it happened.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s okay. You had no control over it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You peered up at him and found that his eyes were on you. He looked so much older in so many ways. You could see the tragedies and the pain in his eyes, you needn’t even look at his scar to know. He was so angry, and yet when he looked at you, you didn’t feel any of it towards you. All you saw was sadness.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’ve been through a lot since I last saw you, huh?” you asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He hummed, “You have no idea.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I still see you though. The Zuko I grew up with.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He narrowed his eyes skeptically. “Are you sure about that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nodded, “I am.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then, that was when your eyes went to the bright red fiery print on the side of his face. The one you had witnessed being made by his own father at the age of 13. You were just kids, he was just a kid.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You let go of his hand and raised it to touch that side of his face. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>First you paused, before asking softly, “Can I?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He stuttered, “Y-yeah.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With his permission, you moved his dark locks aside and placed a warm hand over the side of his face. His honey eyes fluttered shut at the feeling. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The scene played out in your mind like it was yesterday, and his scream echoed in your ears. Then, you felt grief and sickness, now you felt anger and sadness. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m so sorry,” you whispered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He opened his eyes and put his hand over yours. “It’s not your fault.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Although you knew it wouldn’t heal the scar, you leaned towards him and kissed the red skin, as gentle as a butterfly. He shuddered a breath, his eyes still boring into yours as you kept close. And for the first time since knowing each other, and since knowing this unspoken thing existed, the two of you shared a real, tender kiss.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After three years of being apart, your feelings were still as strong as ever. When you disconnected, the two of you laughed giddily, and looked out at the sky, your shoulders pressed together.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He sighed, “You know, this whole time, I’ve been angry at myself. Fighting with two halves of me. But Uncle Iroh told me when I went to visit him that not only am I related to Sozin, but to Avatar Roku. I’ve got good and bad in my blood. For the longest time I had a hard time believing in the good.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course there’s good in you Zuko. I’ve seen it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He looked at you again and uttered, “I know. And maybe this was the push that I needed to make up my mind.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You frowned. “To make up your mind about what?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m thinking of doing something crazy, Y/N, and I don’t know if I should tell you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well now you have to tell me. What are you on about?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He took a deep breath stood up from the bench and overlooked everything. You looked at him warily, your eyes wide with uncertainty.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I have to leave,” he said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Again? But you just got back home.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know, but like I said, it doesn’t feel right. And even you said this was never for me. I’m not like my father or Azula, I never was, and maybe that’s because I was meant for something else. Something better, and for the good of the world.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stood up now, needing to hear the last part at his level. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And that is?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He turned his head in your direction before saying, “I need to help the Avatar.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Day of Black Sun</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The explosions of battle echoed around the city as Zuko ran from the fire nation prison, to his next destination before leaving this place. He was disappointed that he wouldn’t be leaving with his uncle, but if what the guards said was true, it was that he escaped on his own and was safe. He just hoped he’d stay safe, and that he’d get to apologize to him when the time was right.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For now, he was just going to have to redeem himself, and do right by him by continuing on with this quest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The entire city was abandoned, save for the soldiers of the fire nation and the Avatar’s invasion. But he knew his sister’s plans, he knew that they wouldn’t win, not this time. Which is why he had to find a means of escape, and follow right behind them when they did.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But right now, he was going to the one house he knew wasn’t fully abandoned, the one where he had to make a quick pitstop. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He knew he barely gave you much time to think about joining him. In fact, it wasn’t really part of his plan, he was more than willing to do it alone, but once he admitted what he wanted to do, there was no way he’d be able to keep you away. You offered yourself up as his partner immediately, taking no arguments.  The memory made him smile. He loved how feisty you could be with him. You had been waiting for three years for something like this to happen, for another fight to come along, and this was it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He didn’t complain. If there was anyone in the world he’d gladly go on this adventure with, it was you. And he knew he wouldn’t have to worry about you being there. After all, you were a master firebender, and more than familiar with a blade. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It just surprised him that after years of being apart, you were still more than willing to be by his side. That was another lesson he learned, love transcended time. As cheesy as it sounded, he knew his uncle would agree.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When he saw your house ahead, he bolted for the door, and pounded his fist on the wood to announce his arrival. To his dismay, the door swung open on its own. His heart sunk, thinking the worst.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y/N!” he called out as he searched every room. Going from the first floor, to the second, and finally to the roof.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His pounding heart resounded against his ribcage as he climbed up the stairs, and burst through the door, only to see you standing there, facing outwards with the wind flowing your hair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Didn’t you hear me calling you?” he yelled. “You scared the shit out of me!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You turned around and smirked, “Calm down, I’m right here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were dressed in varying shades of fire nation clothing, with your hair half up, and a sword equipped at your side.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You walked up to him, and kissed his cheek, which seemed to calm him a little.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“For a second I thought something happened. Or that you changed your mind.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And give up the chance to kick some ass beside you and the Avatar? I don’t think so. Especially not where Azula’s concerned.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He chuckled at that. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What about your mother?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She’ll be fine. She can take care of herself, in fact, she insisted I come,” you explained. “Where’s your uncle?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He shook his head. “He’s gone. He broke out of his cell all on his own. I don’t know where he is.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You gasped, “Wow. The Dragon of the West is back.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Seems like it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How did it go with the Fire Lord?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just as I expected,” he uttered somberly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You took his hand and gave it a light squeeze. It granted him the bit of peace that he needed. “You’re alive, and you’re doing this. That’s all that matters.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He smiled and kissed you just as an explosion reverberated overhead. You looked up and then at each other.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright then. Let’s go.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Into the Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You, Zuko, and Team Avatar have become close friends and now, it's time for Sozin's Comet to arrive, and for a new era.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko punched the air aggressively, sending blasts of fire in your direction, which you expertly blocked with your arms and split apart with your hands. You did a 360 kick with a grunt, which sent a sharp wave at him. He bended it and sent two sharp jabs in your direction with his hands like blades, and you flipped in the air to get out of the way before punching the air with more fire.</p><p>The two of you went back and forth like this in the middle of the courtyard of the Zuko’s old house on Ember Island. The rest of the gang watched in mixed expressions of fear and awe as the both of you attacked each other so ferociously. It was Zuko’s idea of “showing Aang how it’s done” while also getting some good old practice in before Sozin’s Comet.</p><p>Of course, it was just a practice session for fun, however you didn’t hold back half as much as Aang did when he trained with Zuko. In the prince’s eyes, it made it that much more fun. He knew you’d never hurt him, and he’d never hurt you, it was like two dance partners with deep trust. But, to everyone else, you looked like you could kill each other at any second, or burn the place to the ground.</p><p>“Who do you think’s gonna win?”</p><p>“I don’t know, they’re both pretty good, but Zuko’s my master so I feel like I should root for him.”</p><p>“My bet’s on Y/N, because female power and I want her to kick his ass.”</p><p>“Toph!”</p><p>You moved about the courtyard, burning some bushes in the process, and eventually jumping onto the empty fountain and dancing around the edge while keeping at it. The whole time, you both couldn’t help but smile. This was like old times.</p><p>“Are they smiling?” Sokka shouted in the background.</p><p>At this proximity, you were hardly bending, and just throwing and blocking punches. You moved to shove him, but he grabbed your wrist. You responded with a straight kick to his chest, which completely knocked him off the fountain, and onto his back on the ground.</p><p>Your friends around you gasped, and for a second you thought you truly hurt him, until you saw his shoulders shake with low laughter. That’s when you knew the session was over, and you had won. In a real fight he’d never give up and you both could keep going on forever, but that wasn’t necessary. </p><p>You jumped off the fountain just as he sat up, with a hand over the part where you kicked him. You walked up to him and reached out your hand. Based on the tension from your audience, they probably still thought he was going to attack you, but instead he took your hand and you helped him up. With a look at each other, you laughed. </p><p>“You know, in a real Agni Kai, I’d kick your ass,” he said. “I just decided to let you down easy.”</p><p>You harrumphed, “Yeah, right. I knocked you down, that makes me the winner. And I’d destroy you in an Agni Kai,” you said before kissing him on the cheek. He smiled softly. </p><p>The rest of the gang got closer to you now, making comments about the whole thing.</p><p>“That was equal parts beautiful and terrifying.” </p><p>“Yeah, I almost forgot the two of you were in love.”</p><p>“Y/N, you’re officially one of my favorite people.”</p><p>***</p><p>Your relationship with Team Avatar (as Sokka named it) wasn’t always so happy and comfortable. Being that Zuko had a bad history with them, and you were both fire nation, your journey to helping the Avatar had a rocky start. You had to work your way up from the rock bottom of being enemies.</p><p>It didn’t help that Zuko was essentially an emotionally constipated bad guy for three years, and being friendly and nice was not quite second nature just yet. In fact, it resulted in him burning Toph by accident. And you couldn’t exactly help his case, being that you were fire nation, and all they saw you as was another bad guy. Not to mention that every time they attacked him, your natural instinct was to jump to his defense aggressively. </p><p>Luckily, after taking down a guy that Zuko hired to hunt Aang, and the realization that Aang still needed a firebending teacher, the gang agreed to let the two of you on board. Slowly but surely you won everyone’s hearts, even Katara, beside her anger (you before Zuko).</p><p>You spent a lot of time getting to know everyone, in and out of adventures. When Zuko had trouble with his firebending, he went to learn from firebending masters with Aang, while you spent time with Sokka, Suki, Katara, and Toph. And when Sokka decided he was going to break his father out of the boiling rock on his own, you and Zuko joined him to assist with your fire nation expertise. Or when Zuko earned Katara’s forgiveness after an excursion to find the man who killed her mother. Needless to say, you all grew closer and for the first time in both you and Zuko’s lives, the two of you had real friends who were genuinely good.</p><p>Now, with Zuko following his destiny of being the Avatar’s firebending master, Aang was finally a master of all four elements. If Zuko ever needed you, you helped during sessions, but for the most part you stayed out of the way and let him do his thing. It was his destiny after all, and you were focusing on getting yourself ready for the day of Sozin’s Comet whether it was by practicing your firebending or wielding a sword with Sokka.</p><p>***</p><p>Aang went missing the day before he was supposed to be fighting Fire Lord Ozai. The day prior to his disappearance, Zuko attacked him aggressively to teach him a lesson, because it seemed to him that Aang wasn’t taking Sozin’s Comet seriously. Come the end of it, both you and Zuko learned that the entire team was planning on holding off the attack until after the comet. They thought it would be easier, until Zuko revealed his father’s plans to destroy the world with fire in order to form a new one. It sent Aang into a panic, and the morning after, he was gone.</p><p>You all looked for him everywhere, but he was nowhere to be found, not even the spirit world. The six of you even went to the earth kingdom to hire a bounty hunter named June to use her tracking animal, a shirsu named Nyla, but to no avail. Aang was gone, which meant that there was nobody to defeat the Fire Lord.</p><p>The next best thing was to find someone else who could help you defeat Ozai, and according to Zuko that was his uncle Iroh. Using an old sandal, and Nyla’s senses, you followed the trail to Ba Sing Se, and there you found a group of old masters who were part of a society called The White Lotus. At a camp, set up beside the crumbling wall, was where Zuko found Iroh once again.</p><p>He was scared to face his uncle, especially after betraying him the last time he was in Ba Sing Se. As you walked up to the tent with him, he clutched your hand tightly, but instead of walking in, he sat down on the floor in front of the entrance. You kneeled down beside him, and put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Zuko, what’s wrong?” you asked. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“No, I’m not okay. My uncle hates me, I know it,” he uttered somberly. “He loved me and supported me in every way he could, and I still turned against him. How can I even face him?”</p><p>You shook your head, “I know Iroh, he could never hate you. I mean, you’re sorry for what you did, right?”</p><p>“More sorry than I’ve been about anything in my entire life.”</p><p>“Then he’ll forgive you. I know it.”</p><p>You truly did.</p><p>He nodded, shooting you a grateful smile, before going into the tent. And just like you predicted, his uncle forgave him, in fact, he never hated him at all.</p><p>You hadn’t seen Iroh in years, but when he saw you again, he recognized you immediately, and hugged you tightly. He whispered something to you, about being happy that you were back in Zuko’s life, and that you were by his side in all of this. He complimented you immensely, which almost made you cry.</p><p>Come the morning, you all gathered around to discuss the plan of action now that Aang was gone. When Zuko suggested that Iroh had to take down Ozai himself, his uncle said that only the Avatar could do that and that you had to have hope that Aang would come back. </p><p>Zuko then suggested for Iroh to take back the throne, but instead, the old man said that someone new had to do it. Someone who was an idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honor. Seeing what he was getting at, your eyes widened, you already knew who he was talking about before he said his name: Zuko. </p><p>It was obvious, of course it had to be Zuko. He had the biggest heart of anyone in the fire nation that you knew, just like his mother. He had changed so much over these years, and learned so much. He may not have believed it at first, saying that he made mistakes, but just as Iroh said, he made mistakes and followed on his own path. He restored his own honor, and he can restore it to the fire nation.</p><p>“I’ll try, uncle,” he said.</p><p>The plan was laid out after that. Aang had to face the Fire Lord. Iroh would take back Ba Sing Se. Sokka, Suki, and Toph needed to stop the fire nation airfleet. And Zuko had to go back to the fire nation to assume the throne once his father was taken down. </p><p>Of course, Azula would be there, and although he’s fought his sister before, his uncle insisted that he couldn’t take her down alone. Of course, you’d never let him go alone regardless, so when he looked at you in question, all you said was,</p><p>“You know I’m in.”</p><p>Then, he turned to Katara and asked, “How about you? We could use a waterbender on our team.”</p><p>She looked surprised, but then smiled deviously. “It would be my pleasure.”</p><p>You both exchanged nods and devilish smirks from afar. With the two of you alongside Zuko, you’d be formidable. Azula didn’t stand a chance, but you wouldn’t go so far as to underestimate her, ever.</p><p>***</p><p>Sozin’s comet loomed overhead as you, Zuko, and Katara rode on the back of Appa, heading over to the fire nation. You could feel the strength in your inner fire grow stronger. You could feel it in your breath and in your gut, it was like a burst of energy, stronger than you’d get on the sunniest day in the summer. </p><p>The three of you arrived just in time to interrupt Azula’s coronation. To your surprise, there were very few people there. Both you and Zuko had expected something extravagant for Azula’s day, but you were proven wrong, and that was the first sign that something was off with the fire princess.</p><p>Zuko jumped down from Appa, directing his speech at his sister.</p><p>“Sorry, but you’re not going to become Firelord today. I am.”</p><p>She laughed mockingly at him. “You’re hilarious.”</p><p>Both you and Katara joined Zuko’s sides, glaring up at the princess.</p><p>“And you’re going down,” Katara said.</p><p>The other signs that Azula was not herself, you noticed, were when you were standing before her then. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and she had cut some bangs that hung unevenly over her forehead. There was also something off about her demeanor, she seemed manic, unkempt, which wasn’t like Azula. She was terrifying, but she always managed to be put together…until now.</p><p>She looked between all three of you, the cogs working in her mind.</p><p>“Wait,” she held up a hand to the priest that was about to crown her and stood up in her robes, “You want to be Firelord? Fine. Let’s settle this. Just you and me, brother, the showdown that was always meant to be - Agni Kai!”</p><p>You clenched your jaw. You had to know something like this was coming. Azula was smart, she knew there was no way to fight the three of you off, so she was challenging Zuko to a one on one. He was strong, but you had a bad feeling.</p><p>“You’re on,” Zuko responded without hesitation.</p><p>Both you and Katara looked at him in disbelief.</p><p>“Zuko, no,” you said. “She’s playing you, don’t you see?”</p><p>“She knows she can’t take us all so she’s trying to separate us!” Katara whispered sharply.</p><p>“I know, but I can take her this time.”</p><p>“But even you admitted to your uncle that you would need help facing Azula.”</p><p>He shook his head, “There’s something off about her. I can’t explain it, but she’s slipping.”</p><p>Even he could see it. You peered over at Katara. “He’s right. I’ve never seen her look like this.” You looked at Zuko again, “But Zuko-”</p><p>He put a hand on your shoulder. </p><p>“This way, no one else has to get hurt.”</p><p>You were wary, but you respected his decision. At least, you and Katara would always be there on the sidelines in case he needed any help. You just hoped it wouldn’t come to that.</p><p>***</p><p>Zuko and Azula stood on opposite ends of the courtyard, while you and Katara stood on call. Azula rid herself of her coronation robe, and raised her hands, almost as if she was drunk.</p><p>Yeah, there was something off.</p><p>However, that didn’t stop her from unleashing a giant wave of cool blue fire at Zuko. In response, he released his own burst of red-orange, and the two crashed against each other before dissipating. From then on, it was a deadly duel between siblings, with Sozin’s Comet in the background, their fire was ferocious.</p><p>The entire time you were on the tip of your toes, drumming your fingers against yourself as you had your arms crossed. Katara’s blue eyes were wide with worry the entire time. The fire reflected within both of your eyes.</p><p>Until, suddenly, Zuko sent a fan of fire at Azula, knocking her completely to the ground. Her hair came out of it’s knot, dark locks cascading over a feral expression as she peeled herself up from the floor.</p><p>You had a feeling in your gut that pulled you towards the courtyard, and Katara followed without question. The both of you stood behind Zuko, on either side, ready to jump in at any second.</p><p>“No lightning today?” His voice echoed around the place. “What’s the matter? Afraid I’ll redirect it?”</p><p>Through pants Azula threatened, “I’ll show you lightning!”</p><p>Using the tips of two fingers, she traced a path in the air, and out of them she conjured the crackling blue lightning. It flashed around her menacingly. Zuko took a deep breath and prepared himself to take the hit and redirect it, a trick that Iroh taught him when they were on the run.</p><p>She looked at Zuko, then at you, but you knew how to redirect lightning too, Zuko had taught you back on Ember Island. But then, she looked at Katara, and smirked. She was the only one who wasn’t a firebender, the only one who wouldn’t stand a chance against lightning. And with a second’s notice, Azula put her hands together and directed the lighting, straight at Katara.</p><p>You gasped, and bolted towards Katara to try and push her out of the way, but Zuko had already acted quicker than you. With a cry, “No!” he jumped right in front of the crackling bolt and took the hit square in his chest. His body fell limp to the ground before your very eyes.</p><p>Fire turned to ice in your veins, and the scream that erupted from you echoed through the courtyard. “Zuko!”</p><p>“Zuko, no!” Katara shouted.</p><p>Zuko twitched and moaned on the ground, the electricity still coursing through him, but it indicated that he was still alive. But for who knows how long. You both ran towards him, but Azula stopped you short with a strike of lightning a few feet in front of you.</p><p>You glared at the fire princess, who laughed maniacally, having clearly lost her mind. The ice in your veins melted and gave birth to raging fire, to pure unadulterated fury. You could feel it in your lungs, your belly, your fingertips. You may not have her lightning, but you could still take her on.</p><p>You exhaled through your nose, and a puff of fire came out of your nostrils. You raised your hands, ready for your own Agni Kai.</p><p>“Heal Zuko,” you said to Katara. “I’ll keep her busy.”</p><p>You lunged in Azula’s direction and punched a burst of red-orange fire at her. To no surprise, it was met with her own blue flames. She threw a bolt of lighting at Katara, which the waterbender dodged, and you took the opportunity to attack the princess from the side. She fell out of balance and rolled out of the way with a gasp.</p><p>When she got back up, she growled like an animal.</p><p>“Nice haircut, Azula,” you teased. “Did you get left with the kiddie scissors again?”</p><p>She kicked at you with a scream, and sent another blue burst, and you laughed as you flipped through the air and attacked her. She jumped onto the roof with the help of her bending, and you followed suit. You continued to fight, back and forth. And you noticed she didn’t bother using her lightning with you. She must have known you’d redirect it too.</p><p>You looked over at Zuko, who was regaining himself on all fours, with Katara by his side. Still weak, but hopefully better.</p><p>“Awww looks like poor Zu Zu doesn’t look so good,” Azula cackled.</p><p>You sneered at her and unleashed hell from your hands, she did the same.</p><p>Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed a huge wave coming towards your position on the roof, right at Azula. The princess’s eyes widened, before she grunted and flipped off the roof, out of its way. And now, her attention was directed at the waterbender, once again.</p><p>Azula chased her with her blue flames as Katara bended the water to freeze and carry her around to safety. You jumped off the roof and ran after the fire princess, trying to help Katara as much as you could. Zuko limped towards you, and you barely had time to register it when Azula gained on Katara amongst the pillars. </p><p>“There you are, filthy peasant.”</p><p>You and Zuko jumped behind Azula, but then everything after that happened in a blur. Azula took a step towards Katara, who attacked her with tentacles made of water. And when Azula got back up, ready to attack the brunette, Katara used her hands to raise the water from grates underneath them, and froze the both of them in midair in a frozen wave.</p><p>She slowly unfroze herself, leaving Azula in the ice, as she wrapped the chain around her hands.</p><p>Zuko’s shoulder brushed next to yours, drawing your attention to him. With a gasp, you put your arms around him, maybe a little too excitedly. You couldn’t help it, because for a moment there you thought you had lost him.</p><p>“Zuko, you’re okay!” you breathed.</p><p>“Ow,” he hissed when you made contact with his body.</p><p>You pulled away with an apologetic gringe. “Sorry, sorry, sorry.”</p><p>He chuckled, “Hey, it’s okay.”</p><p>You put an arm around him and let him put his weight on you.</p><p>When he looked over your shoulder, his face went serious. You followed his gaze, and saw as Katare chained Azula to the grate now that the ice was fully melted. Before you knew it, Azula was unable to move no matter how much she struggled.</p><p>Katara ran to the both of you, and with your free arm you took her in a tight embrace.</p><p>“That was brilliant,” you complimented her with a smile. “I literally couldn’t have done that.”</p><p>She giggled, “Thanks. You did a pretty amazing job out there too.”</p><p>“Thanks. For healing Zuko, too.”</p><p>Zuko nodded. </p><p>“It’s him I should be thanking. I wouldn’t be alive right now if it weren’t for him.”</p><p>Your sentimental moment was interrupted by the grunts and screams of Azula. You all turned towards her and watched as she struggled against her restraints, screamed,  cried, and spit out fire. Tears cascaded down her cheeks. She was like a rabid animal that had been chained.</p><p>Your hold on each other tightened. You looked up at Zuko, who had a sad look in his amber eyes while regarding his little sister. She may have been crazy, but they grew up together and you knew he still had love for her deep down. </p><p>***</p><p>Before any of you knew it, the war was over. Aang didn’t kill Firelord Ozai, but with some insane Avatar abilities that nobody knew existed, he took away his bending. With that, the Firelord was powerless and put into a cell just like his daughter. Ba Sing Se was given back to the earthbenders, and the world wasn’t burned to the ground. And on top of all that, Zuko was to become the new Firelord.</p><p>You were incredibly excited for him, and you could only imagine how he felt. Having grown up with two Firelords who’s mentality was ancient and blinded by the need for power, you couldn’t have imagined anyone better to start a new era for the fire nation and the world. For the first time in years, you could see yourself in support of your nation and your ruler.</p><p>And it so happened that the ruler was your boyfriend.</p><p>***</p><p>It was the day of Zuko’s coronation.</p><p>Your eyes took in every inch of the walls of the palace halls, a place that was so familiar and held so many memories, good and bad. You hadn’t been in over three years now, having sworn never to come back after Zuko’s banishment, but by some miracle, you were. </p><p>You were also in a dress for the first time in forever. It was a deep ruby red, with patches of maroon, with a v-neck line, sleeves up to your elbows, and a long skirt, all trimmed with gold accents. You dressed up for Zuko, not that he would’ve cared what you wore to his coronation anyway, but if there was anyone you dressed up for it was him.</p><p>You looked for him now, eager for a word with the prince, the future Firelord, your boyfriend, before all of this. He’d get swallowed up in meetings after this for sure, not to mention he’d be living in the palace once again. You had him back, but you didn’t know how often you’d see him. But then again, you were the Firelord’s girlfriend, which meant your future could hold bigger things.</p><p>When you found him, he was standing by the large red curtains that were opened up to give view to the balcony overlooking the fire nation. So many of the buildings were destroyed now, it looked unrecognizable.</p><p>Zuko was putting on his robe, or at least trying to. With the injury he acquired from Azula’s lightning, it was clear he was still in pain, and any major movement only made it worse.</p><p>He grunted as he slipped one arm through a sleeve.</p><p>“You need some help with that?” you said.</p><p>His head snapped up at the sound of your voice, and when he whirled around, his eyes lit up at the sight of you. The way his face softened made you want to melt, and when he noticed what you were wearing his eyes widened even more. Your face got hot. You weren’t sure if you’d ever get used to that…in a good way.</p><p>“Y/N, you’re here!”</p><p>“Of course I am. I can’t miss your coronation.”</p><p>You strode up to him, your heeled boots clacking on the floor. He met you halfway. Immediately you gently helped him put his other sleeve on, and tied the sash around his waist. </p><p>“I like your dress. You look beautiful.”</p><p>You giggled, “Thank you. My mom picked it out. She said I had to look good now that I’m dating the Firelord.”</p><p>He chuckled at that. When you finished helping him, you rounded around so you were standing in front of him and kissed him. He kept you close with one hand on your back. When you stopped kissing him, you wrapped your arms around his waist carefully, embracing him. He rested his chin atop of your head and sighed happily.</p><p>It felt nice to finally have a moment like this, at peace. There was no more war, no more barriers between your love. He was yours…but how yours?</p><p>You craned your head up to look at him and ask him a question.</p><p>“Now that there’s no war and you’re going to be Firelord….what does that mean for you and me?”</p><p>You had a feeling what the answer was, but you wanted to hear it from him.</p><p>“Uh,” he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “Well, I mean, I was hoping that uh…I don’t know….you’d be there with me?”</p><p>“With you…like how?” you smiled playfully.</p><p>“Like…you know….me the Firelord, and you…the Fire Lady.”</p><p>The Fire Lady being, the Firelord’s wife. It was such a huge concept, you could barely wrap your head around it.</p><p>“Us, ruling together,” he added.</p><p>Your pulse quickened as you smiled brightly. He had already envisioned a future with you, it wasn’t even a doubt, and it just made you love him more.</p><p>Zuko sputtered, thinking that he was freaking you out. “That is, of course, when you’re ready. And if you want to. It doesn’t have to be now, but I mean I can’t imagine anyone else-”<br/>You stopped his ramblings by putting your lips to his, kissing him once again. He let out a surprised noise before melting against you.</p><p>“I’d love to be your Fire Lady,” you said when your noses grazed.</p><p>His eyes lit up again. “Really?”</p><p>“I mean, I expect a proper proposal when the time comes, but yes.”</p><p>He nodded, “Deal.”</p><p>You hugged him again, but this time you stayed there for a little while longer, in each other’s warmth, until it was time for the coronation, and a new era of the fire nation began. An era that you were happy to be a part of.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>